Версия о смерти Пола Маккартни
Существует версия о гибели Пола Маккартни в автокатастрофе и замене его двойником. Она подробно рассмотрена в книге Р. Гэри Паттерсона «Пол Маккартни: история жертвоприношения» (Киев, «София», 1997). Название в английском оригинале — «Моржом был Пол» (The Walrus was Paul). При этом автор не считает (или делает вид, что не считает), будто Маккартни погиб, а предполагает и пытается доказать, что музыканты устроили сознательную мистификацию. Слухи о смерти Маккартни впервые появились в 1967 году в Лондоне и касались аварии, в которую якобы попал Пол. 7 января на автотрассе М1, связывавшей Лондон с соседними графствами, был сильный гололед. Вечером разлетелся слух о гибели Пола Маккартни на М1, что, естественно, вызвало панику среди поклонников. Один из пресс-агентов группы узнал, что это не так, когда позвонил музыканту домой на Сент-Джон-Вуд. К телефону подошел сам Пол, сказавший: он весь день провел дома. Слух был официально опровергнут в февральском номере ежемесячного журнала The Beatles Book, однако продолжал распространяться, и в мае Маккартни упомянул о нём на пресс-конференции группы. Майкл Маккартни в своей книге «Маки: Семейный альбом Майка Маккартни» признал аварию на мопеде, из-за которой серьезно пострадала половина лица его брата. Более подробно об этом написал Крис Салевич в своей книге McCartney. Авария, согласно Салевичу, произошла 9 ноября 1966 года, когда Пол Маккартни приехал на несколько дней в дом своих родителей. Вместе с Тарой Брауном, дружившим с братьями Маккартни, а также с Ленноном, Пол решил покататься на мопеде, но не справился с управлением, «перелетел через руль, больно ударился лицом о землю и сильно рассек верхнюю губу». Семейный врач наложил ему швы на рану. Маккартни пришлось отрастить густые усы, чтобы сфотографироваться для обложки альбома Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, поскольку рубец еще не рассосался. Что же касается Тары Брауна, он погиб 18 декабря того же года, проехав на своем «Лотос-Элане» со скоростью 110 миль в час на красный свет и врезавшись в припаркованный на обочине грузовик. Брауну был 21 год. Осенью 1969 года «Битлз» фактически распались, и Маккартни находился в своем шотландском имении вместе с женой Линдой, обдумывая планы будущей сольной карьеры. 17 сентября на первой странице студенческого журнала Drake University города Де-Мойн (штат Айова) выходит статья Тима Харпера под названием «Мертв ли битл Пол Маккартни?». Это было первое печатное заявление о предполагаемой гибели Маккартни. Приводились разные улики (например, слова «волнуй меня, мертвец» или «помните о мертвом», которые якобы можно было услышать в композиции Revolution 9 с White Album, если прокрутить ее реверсно, т. е. в обратном порядке). В библиотеке университета имелся аппарат, превращающий бумажные материалы в микрофильмы, которые затем без труда распространялись по учебным заведениям всей страны. 21 сентября в газете Chicago Suntimes напечатали статью «Погиб ли Пол?». 11 октября того же года сотрудник пресс-службы «Битлз» сообщил, что они получают вопросы о предполагаемой смерти Пола на протяжении уже нескольких лет, но за последние недели их количество увеличилось в несколько раз. На следующий день диск-жокею детройтской радиостанции WKNR-FM Руссу Гиббу позвонил мужчина, представившийся как Том. Он посоветовал Гиббу внимательно прослушать концовки некоторых битловских песен. Гибб последовал этому совету, обнаружил намёки на то, что Маккартни нет в живых, и сообщил об этом по радио. Через два дня в газете Michigan Daily вышел написанный Фредом Лабуром обзор последнего битловского альбома Abbey Road. Обзор был сделан в форме некролога. Ведущий нью-йоркской радиостанции WMCA-AM Алекс Беннет заявил, отвечая на телефонные звонки слушателей, что единственный способ, которым Маккартни мог бы опровергнуть возникшие слухи — предъявление им отпечатков пальцев, оставленных на паспорте 1965 года, и сравнение этих отпечатков с нынешними (отпечатки так и не были предъявлены). Вышла телепередача, в которой известный адвокат Ф. Ли Бейли опрашивал нескольких свидетелей. Среди них были менеджер «Битлз» Аллен Кляйн и музыкант группы Peter & Gordon Питер Эшер (брат Джейн Эшер, бывшей подруги Пола). Оба отрицали смерть Маккартни, однако Русс Гибб и его соратники предъявили свои улики. В конце передачи Бейли предложил зрителям сделать собственные выводы. Ни одна видеокопия этой телепередачи не сохранилась; потерян и сам оригинал записи. Возникла более подробная версия, согласно которой Маккартни погиб после ссоры с товарищами по группе во время ночной записи в студии. Он якобы сел за руль своего спортивного «Астон-Мартина», а по дороге подобрал голосовавшую девушку, которая узнала его и начала тесно прижиматься, что послужило причиной автокатастрофы. Девушку, как предполагали сторонники этой версии, звали Рита (уменьшительное от Маргарет) — из-за песни Lovely Rita, где есть строки I took her home. I nearly made it (Я довез ее домой. Я почти сделал это), в которых обнаружили намек на катастрофу, хотя истолковать эти строки можно иначе — «Я довез ее домой. Я почти сделал это» т. е. почти занялся с ней сексом, полный перевод — «...почти сделал это, сидя на софе». В самом начале песни говорится, что Рита — meter maid, служащая на платной автостоянке (амер.). Предполагалось также, что погиб Маккартни в ночь со вторника на среду. Причина — строки из песни Lady Madonna (Tuesday afternoon is never ending / Wedn'sday morning papers didn't come — «Вторник никогда не закончится, утренние газеты в среду не пришли»). Песня считается полностью написанной Маккартни, но, естественно, сторонники версии о его гибели должны думать, что по крайней мере строки с намеками на смерть написал кто-то другой — скорее всего, Джон Леннон как один из двух главных наряду с Маккартни авторов битловских песен. (Здесь стоит также отметить, что первая сохранившаяся запись этой композиции была полностью инструментальной, а в окончательной записи Маккартни спел настолько низко, что некоторые приняли его голос за голос Ринго Старра). Вышли песни St. Paul («Святой Павел» или «Святой Пол») Терри Найта (впоследствии - продюсер Grand Funk Railroad), So Long Paul («Прощай, Пол»), которую юный Хосе Фелисиано записал под псевдонимом Уэрбли Финстер. Песня Brother Paul («Брат Пол») группы The All-Americans была выпущена в Новом Орлеане, только лишь из этого города и его окрестностей поступили предварительные заявки на 40 000 экземпляров сингла. В журнале Life от 7 ноября 1969 года доктор наук Генри М. Траби обнародовал свое исследование двух фонограмм — фрагменты песен Hey Jude (1968) и Yesterday (1965). В обоих, на его взгляд, отличались голоса. По мнению Траби, вместо Маккартни пело два человека. Другие считали, что эти «подозрительные» фонограммы похожи на голос Леннона. Кстати, Би-Би-Си запретила выпускать в телеэфир ролик Hello Goodbye, определив, что Маккартни пел под фонограмму. А это нарушало правила Британского союза музыкантов. Свой последний концерт (если не считать так называемый «концерт на крыше») «Битлз» дали в Сан-Франциско 29 августа 1966 года. Отказ от концертной деятельности объясняется серьезной и многомесячной студийной работой над альбомом Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Однако после выхода знаменитого альбома не последовало никакого мирового турне. Выходили только ролики новых хитов, были сняты телефильм и мультфильм. В том же номере журнале Life вышла статья Джона Нири Magical McCartney Mystery («Волшебная тайна Маккартни»). В ней выдвигались следующие мысли. Если слухи о гибели Пола Маккартни верны, то вполне возможно, что «Битлз», их администрация, фирмы звукозаписи и издательские компании решили не придавать этот трагический факт огласке. Маккартни всегда пользовался огромной популярностью, получил прозвище «хорошенького битла» (cute Beatle). Если он мертв, не упадет ли популярность, не станут ли хуже продаваться альбомы? Примет ли публика замену своего кумира на другого музыканта? В качестве аналогий приводились замена Брайана Уилсона в Beach Boys и даже замена Брайана Джонса в The Rolling Stones (Брайан Джонс был лидер-гитаристом, но не сочинял песен и не пел). Но что, продолжал Нири, если для «Битлз» память о друге значила больше денег? Что, если им не хотелось обманывать своих поклонников? Вступив в тайный сговор, они, считал Нири, не могли сказать правду открыто и подавали знаки серией таинственных намеков. Обложка альбома Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band очень напоминает похороны. Слева от музыкантов — копии их восковых фигур, находящихся в музее восковых фигур мадам Тюссо; головы фигур опущены вниз. На предполагаемой могиле лежит сделанная из желтых гиацинтов гитара (судя по размерам грифа — бас-гитара), но, поскольку в толпе присутствующих изображён и покойный Стюарт Сатклифф, первый басист группы, можно посчитать, что гитара принадлежит ему. Однако, гиацинты, по мнению некоторых, складываются и в надпись Paul? (концовка, очень похожая на ul? действительно хорошо просматривается). На гитаре, как утверждают, три, а не четыре струны, в чем усмотрели намек на то, что из четырех битлов осталось только трое. Был сделан вывод, что могила принадлежит Маккартни. Джон, Джордж и Ринго «держат в руках яркие, начищенные до блеска музыкальные инструменты», а Пол — черный кларнет. Черный цвет, как известно, символизирует траур и смерть. Кукла, «изображавшая юную Ширли Темпл, смотрит на могилу, опустив голову», на ее правой ножке — игрушечный автомобиль, напоминающий машину Маккартни. «Кукла сидит на коленях грустной бабушки». На левой руке старушки — водительская перчатка, запачканная кровью. Р. Гэри Паттерсон вспоминает, как в юности, зная высказывание Леннона о том, что на последнего оказал влияние Льюис Кэрролл, и даже приписав всем битлам кэрролловскую склонность к словесной игре, он вспомнил про «Зазеркалье» и стал прикладывать под разными углами к обложке альбома маленькое зеркало. Паттерсона особенно заинтересовал бас-барабан, дизайном которого занимался некий Джо Эфгрэйв. «Фамилия EPHGRAVE», пишет Паттерсон, «вне всякого сомнения, представляла собой комбинацию двух слов: epitaph — эпитафия и grave — могила. Опираясь на такие исходные данные, нетрудно прийти к выводу, что бас-барабан служил символическим надгробием на могиле павшего битла». Он также обратил внимание на то, что словосочетание LONELY HEARTS набрано другим шрифтом, нежели другие слова названия (оно, к тому же, расположено в середине бас-барабана, и резко выделяется на общем фоне). Он приложил зеркало к обложке точно по центру этой надписи и «увидел скрытое послание: I One IX Не ◊ Die. Слова he ("он") и die ("умирает") отделялись друг от друга ромбовидной стрелкой, направленной прямо вверх — на Маккартни!». В конце концов, Паттерсон пришел к выводу, что здесь зашифрована дата смерти - 9 ноября (по американской, а не европейской традиции номер месяца — в данном случае 11 — ставится раньше, нежели число дня). Таким образом, код (если он действительно был) предназначался для американцев, но другой код предназначался для англичан. На внутреннем развороте изображены музыканты «Битлз» всё в тех же мундирах. Левый рукав Маккартни отмечен эмблемой OPD, что означает Officially Pronounced Dead («Официально признан мертвым»). Такая аббревиатура есть в Великобритании, но ее нет в США. Впоследствии Маккартни объяснил эмблему тем, что униформу привезли из Канады и OPD, кажется, означает Ontario Police Department («Департамент полиции Онтарио»). На самом деле в таком случае канадский полицейский носит мундир с эмблемой ОРР, что означает Ontario Provincial Рolice («Полиция провинции Онтарио»). На обратной стороне обложки, выполненной в ярко-красных тонах, Маккартни - единственный из четырёх музыкантов, который стоит спиной (такое, впрочем, было и раньше). Через его спину проходит название песни Харрисона Within You Without You («В тебе, но без тебя»). Все музыканты перевесили эполеты с правого плеча на левое. Это траурный знак почётного караула во время официальных похорон. Стоящий рядом с Маккартни Харрисон указывает пальцем на строку из песни She's Leaving Home (впервые в истории грамзаписи на обложке были приведены тексты песен): Wednesday morning at five o'clock as the day begins («В среду, в пять часов утра, когда начинается день»). 9 ноября 1966 года была среда, а погиб Маккартни, согласно существующей легенде, в пять часов утра. В песне A Day in the Life Леннон поет об автокатастрофе, завершившейся смертельным исходом. Сам Леннон рассказывал, что его вдохновила прочитанная в газете заметка о гибели члена семейства Гиннесс, то есть об упомянутом выше Таре Брауне. Этому соответствует строка He didn't notice that the lights had changed («Он не заметил, что сменились огни светофора»); с другой стороны есть и строка They'd seen his face before («Они видели его лицо раньше»), а Браун не был настолько известен. В 1967 году выходит телефильм Magical Mystery Tour и саундтрек к нему. На барабанной мембране Ринго в фильме можно прочитать Love the 3 Beatles («Люблю трех битлов»), что, впрочем, воспринимается просто как дружеская любовь к товарищам по группе. На обложке саундтрека музыканты одеты в костюмы животных (их очень трудно, практически невозможно узнать — имеется в виду первое, американское издание; английское вышло только в 1976 году). В центре — черный морж, а в некоторых скандинавских странах морж символизирует смерть. В песне Леннона I am the Walrus («Я — морж», подзаголовок — не ты!» - сказал маленький Николя); через год, в песне Glass Onion, Леннон заявит, что моржом был Пол) повторяется фраза Goo goo goo joob, последняя, произнесенная Шалтаем-Болтаем перед его падением (что, по мнению Паттерсона, может означать и намек на смерть Маккартни, и одно из первых указаний на предстоящий распад группы). Эта фраза использована также Джеймсом Джойсом в повести «Поминки по Финнегану», где умершего героя заменяют двойником. Главное же, что в финале песни, перед затихающей концовкой, звучит фрагмент радиоспектакля «Король Лир» на Би-Би-Си. Леннон утверждал, что подобрал этот отрывок совершенно случайно. Однако в данном фрагменте трагедии Шекспира звучат такие слова, как «Похорони мое тело», «О, безвременная смерть!», «Что, он умер?». За песней I am the Walrus следует песня Hello, Goodbye с постоянным повторением «Ты говоришь: “До свидания”, я говорю: “Привет”». В одном из кадров фильма Пол сидит за столом с надписью I WAS («Я БЫЛ»). Он одет в военную форму, а за его спиной — скрещённые британские флаги, что входит в атрибутику военных похорон. В другом кадре все музыканты одеты в белые вечерние костюмы, но у троих в петлицах — белые гвоздики, а у Маккартни — черная. Впоследствии он рассказывал, что «черная гвоздика в моей петлице появилась потому, что у них (у съемочной группы) закончились все красные». В песне Strawberry Fields Forever, когда плавно затихает звук, слышен слабый голос, произносящий слова, похожие на I buried Paul («Я похоронил Пола»). Вопрос об этом Леннон получил во время интервью журналу Playboy и ответил, что он говорил: cranberry sauce («клюквенный сок»). Как ни странно, он не заметил, что бравший интервью Дэвид Шефф допустил ошибку и сослался на другую песню (I am the Walrus). Ответ Леннона поддержал и Маккартни. Однако пресс-агент «Битлз» Дерек Тэйлор предложил в журнале Life, в уже упоминавшемся номере от 7 ноября 1969 года, бо'льшая часть которого посвящена гипотезе о смерти, совсем другой вариант — I'm very bored («мне очень скучно»). Дублером, заменившим Пола, называли Уильяма Кемпбелла, победителя (по непроверенным данным) конкурса двойников Маккартни и сироту родом из Эдинбурга. Паттерсон признает вполне здравым рассуждение о том, «что если поверить в водворение на место Пола двойника, то становится понятной причина прекращения концертных выступлений битлов. Потребовалась бы уйма времени на репетиции, пока дублер не научится копировать манеру исполнения настоящего Маккартни. И потом, публика могла бы заподозрить что-то неладное, приходя на новые концерты битлов». В заглавной песне альбома Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band есть непонятные строки: So let me introduce to you the one and only Billy Shears and Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. «Итак, разрешите представить вам единственного и неповторимого Билли Ширса и оркестр Клуба одиноких сердец сержанта Пеппера». (Затем битлы хором начинают протяжно выводить: «Б-и-л-л-и Ш-и-р-с»). О Билли Ширсе как о двойнике Маккартни впервые написал Ли Меррик (Rat Subterreinian News, 29 октября 1969 года). Меррик заявил, что отец двойника Филип Ширс проживает в Челси. 22 ноября 1968 года выходит White Album («Белый альбом»), который официально никогда так не назывался. На белом фоне была надпись The Beatles (следовательно, он должен называться именно так). Такое название часто бывает у дебютных альбомов группы, но первый альбом «Битлз» назывался Please Please Me. Нельзя также забывать, что «Белый альбом» записывался после поездки музыкантов в Индию, где (как и во многих других азиатских странах) траурным является именно белый, а не черный цвет. Если считать альбом прощальным и посмертным, на нем вполне уместны такие короткие наброски, как Wild Honey Pie и Why Don’t We Do It in the Road? (первая композиция была записана Маккартни в одиночестве, во второй же, помимо него, играл на ударных инструментах Ринго Старр). Автор «Полного путеводителя по музыке “Битлз”» Джон Робертсон, ничего не упоминающий про версию о гибели Маккартни, однако написал про Wild Honey Pie: «…в результате получились 53 секунды музыки, которая никогда бы даже не рассматривалась для включения в какой-либо другой альбом "Битлз", кроме этого». В конце знаменитой песни Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da Маккартни сильно искажает текст, переставляя героев (при этом слышен иронический комментарий кого-то из присутствующих). Быть может, это было единственное исполнение Маккартни, которое сохранилось? В «Белый альбом» вошла и какофоническая Revolution 9 Леннона, где, прокручивая в обратном порядке, находили не только уже приводившиеся слова, но и звуки реальной автокатастрофы. «Если всю запись "Революции 9" прослушать задом наперед, то проступают ужасные звуки, которые сопровождают автомобильную катастрофу, причем очень тяжелую: столкновение, треск пламени, вопль: Get me out, get me out! ("Вытащите меня! Вытащите меня!"). Если этот кусок записывается в режиме стерео, а потом прослушивается реверсно, то на одной из четырех дорожек слышится: Не hit a pole! We better get him to see a surgeon. Он врезался в столб! Его лучше доставить к хирургу. (визг)» (из статьи «Волшебная тайна Маккартни»). Если Маккартни действительно погиб и был заменен двойником, актриса Королевского Шекспировского Театра Джейн Эшер, которую называли не только его подругой, но и его невестой, конечно, потеряв любимого человека, должна была лишь временно изображать, что роман продолжается, а затем расстаться. Это и произошло; одной из причин расставания называли то, что она по ошибке выбросила записи ранних песен Леннона и Маккартни. Скорее же, какие-то новые музыкальные материалы были найдены, что и позволило уже, казалось бы, распавшейся группе начать запись альбома Get Back. Хотя этот альбом вышел позже (под названием Let It Be), началась запись альбома Abbey Road, где привлекает внимание уже открывающая его песня Леннона Come Together. В ней интересны фразы He say one and one and one plus three (Он говорит: один плюс один плюс один получается три) и Got to be good-looking ‘cause he’so hard to see (Хорошо выглядит, потому что его трудно увидеть). Но еще важнее, что в финале после исполнения колыбельной Golden Slumbers (на переработанные стихи современника Шекспира Томаса Деккера) поется: Boy, you gonna carry that weight, / Carry that weight a long time («Парень, ты понесешь эту ношу, понесешь эту ношу долгое время»). Это можно воспринять как обращение к двойнику, которому предстоит всю жизнь изображать из себя Пола Маккартни. С Golden Slumbers же перекликается строка I never give you my pillow — Я никогда не отдам тебе мою подушку. На обложке альбома музыканты переходят ту самую улицу Эбби-Роуд, в честь которой альбом назван и где находится знаменитая студия звукозаписи фирмы EMI. Но переходят они ее довольно необычно. Леннон одет только в белое; здесь можно опять вспомнить о траурном характере белого цвета в восточных культурах, но популярнее предположение, что он изображает самого Бога. В таком случае идущий вслед за ним и одетый только в черное Ринго Старр изображает священника, а одетый в рабочую одежду Харрисон — могильщика. Маккартни же идет с закрытыми глазами, держит сигару в правой руке (хотя хорошо известно, что он левша) и идет босиком, а в некоторых странах принято хоронить покойников босыми. Через четыре года Маккартни сказал об этом в интервью журналу Rolling Stone: В Лондоне выдался жаркий день, по-настоящему отличный жаркий день. Я ходил босиком, вокруг светило солнце, мне совершенно не хотелось влезать в туфли. Поэтому я попал в кадр каким был - без обуви... А теперь оказывается, что это был какой-то масонский знак смерти или что-то в этом роде. На самом деле Маккартни был дважды изображен босым еще на обложке альбома Magical Mystery Tour, причем на одном из снимков его ботинки стоят рядом с ударной установкой и кажутся измазанными кровью. К тому же, очень странно, что в жаркий день ему захотелось идти босиком по раскаленному асфальту. Вызвал внимание и находящийся на заднем плане автомобиль Volkswagen Beetle с номерным знаком LMW 28 IF. В этом усмотрели намек на то, что Маккартни было бы 28 лет, если бы (if) он остался жив. На самом деле Маккартни было тогда 27 лет, но можно посчитать, что ему шел бы двадцать восьмой год. Трудно поверить, что появление автомобиля с названием, похожим на название группы, было случайным. По поводу девушки в голубом платье предположили, что это Джейн Эшер. В 1970 году музыканты «Битлз» занимались записями своих сольных альбомов, а приехавший из США звукорежиссер Фил Спектор готовил на основе трэков не вышедшего альбома Get Back альбом Let It Be. Битлы собрались только для записи песни Харрисона I Me Me Mine (сочиненной, как показывает документальный фильм Let It Be, еще за год до этого, но не записанной). Песня Get Back считается песней Маккартни, но первые строки второго куплета (Sweet Loretta Martin thought she was a woman / But she was another man — «Милая Лоретта Мартин думала, что она была женщиной, но она была другим человеком») близки феминистским взглядам Леннона, и только для его творчества характерна непереводимая игра слов (в данном случае основанная на том, что английское слово man означает и человек, и мужчина). Первый сольный альбом Маккартни просто ошеломил своим низким уровнем. Леннон ехидно сравнил своего бывшего товарища (или же его двойника) с Энгельбертом Хампердинком (очень, кстати, талантливым певцом, прекрасно спевшим английский вариант итальянской песни «Скажите, девушки», но для рок-музыканта сравнение с эстрадной звездой было, конечно, оскорблением). Не лучше был и следующий альбом Ram, на который Леннон откликнулся в своей новой песне How Do You Sleep? («Как тебе спится?») словами Those freaks was right / When they said you were dead («Те фанаты были правы, когда они говорили, что ты был мертв»). Но еще больше впечатляют слова из другой песни Леннона — All that you did was Yesterday. Здесь Леннон уже далеко не в первый раз играл словами; эту строчку можно трактовать и как «Все, что ты сделал, была песня “Вчера”», и как «Все, что ты сделал, было вчера». Затем Пол и Линда Маккартни организовали группу Wings, которую удалось хорошо раскрутить. Однако и самые главные ее хиты (например, Band on the Run) сильно уступают битловским песням Маккартни. Лишь некоторые песни (допустим, Deliver Your Children с альбома 1978 года) производят сильное впечатление, но, как позже выяснилось, все они были написаны гитаристом Дэнни Лэйном и лишь подписаны супругами Маккартни. Затем группа распалась, а про новые сольные альбомы Маккартни многие говорили: «Если это был бы не он, я бы не стал(а) это слушать». Как же Паттерсон, не скрывающий, что в юности он верил версии о гибели Маккартни, но сейчас придерживающий другой точки зрения, объясняет сознательную мистификацию музыкантов «Битлз»? Он пишет о тяжелом финансовом положении фирмы Apple, которая была организована после смерти первого менеджера Брайана Эпстайна. Возникшие слухи помогали хорошо продавать не только новый альбом Abbey Road, но и новые издания Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, White Album. Отдельного упоминания заслуживает Брайан Эпстейн, менеджер, очень много сделавший для группы. Он умер 27 августа 1967 года от передозировки снотворного. Преобладает мнение, что это не было самоубийство, однако известно, что люди, употребляющие снотворное, хорошо знают свою дозу и могут выпить лишние таблетки только в состоянии сильного опьянения (Эпстейн же был совершенно трезв). Согласно существующей легенде, после гибели Маккартни потрясенные товарищи по группе хотели торжественно его похоронить, но именно Эпстейн убедил их на замену Пола двойником. Возможно, менеджера мучила совесть, которая и привела его к самоубийству. Когда он умер, музыканты находились в Индии. Они сказали в интервью хорошие слова о нем, но так и не поехали на его похороны. Быть может, они не могли простить Эпстейну аферу, в которую тот их вовлек? Является ли человек, чье семидесятилетие отмечалось 18 июня 2012 года, Джеймсом Полом Маккартни? Этот вопрос не так прост, каким способен показаться. © Анна Волкова, 2012 Категория:Публицистика